


[Podfic] this is how it works, it feels a little worse

by mimsical



Series: podfic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: When you're stranded alone on an island, you learn to be self-sufficient.That doesn't mean that sometimes you don't need help.(or, Jake has a panic attack for the first time. Dirk helps.)[Podficced version.]





	[Podfic] this is how it works, it feels a little worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is how it works, it feels a little worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925263) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



**Title** : this is how it works, it feels a little worse

 **Author** : callmearcturus

 **Reader** : mimsical

 **Fandom** : Homestuck

 **Characters:** Jake English, Dirk Strider

 **Rating** : Teen and Up 

**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply 

 **Length:** 23:08

**Link:** [Listen or download on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EER8QMWpVVIkGQdZmH2HfQ-BHtpQf8xQ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out and a big thank you to archie for getting me to finally try podficcing again :D <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy


End file.
